


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Буря приносит в Бикон Хиллз не только снег, но и однозначно-не-обнимашки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411910) by [Jebiwonkenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebiwonkenobi/pseuds/Jebiwonkenobi). 



> От автора: кратко упоминаются новые персонажи.  
> От переводчика: фик написан перед вторым сезоном.

Полное отсутствие обоняния всегда давало Дереку понять, что он находился во сне. Большую часть времени сны все-таки были приятными, а подступающие кошмары он чувствовал заранее, так что легко брал их под контроль и просыпался. Но иногда, когда он просто сидел с Лорой на освещенном солнцем крыльце дома, никогда не знавшего языков пламени, ему совершенно не нравилось осознание того, что никогда не удастся себя обмануть и поверить, что это всё реально.

Лора вешала гирлянду. Обычно, когда Лора появлялась в его сне, она выплывала, как из тумана, сквозь дымку, но сейчас она материализовалась сразу и с чем-то твердым в руках. С чем-то очень знакомым. _Молоток_ , она держала молоток и зажимала во рту между зубами гвозди, которые случайно выплюнула на землю, когда попыталась сдунуть волосы со своего лица. Дерек не удержался и засмеялся.

– Молчал бы, ворчун, – буркнула Лора. Она ударила молотком по гвоздю с такой _силой_ , что Дерек даже вздрогнул.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он.

– А на что это похоже? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Лора. – Ты же _не собираешься_ ничего украшать, а ведь почти Рождество.

– Я ненавижу Рождество, – сказал Дерек.

– Как ты знаешь, даже у Гринча было сердце, – улыбнулась Лора.

– Ненависть к Рождеству не делает меня бессердечным, – отпарировал Дерек.

– Гирлянды, печенье и хорошее расположение к людям – ненависть к этому делает тебя _немного_ бессердечным. 

_Тук-тук_.

Дерек закатил глаза.

– У меня никого нет, чтобы быть с ними милым.

Лора фыркнула, спустилась с перил и присела рядом с ним на качели. Несмотря на ее слова о приближающемся Рождестве, была ясная и хорошая погода, и с каждой минутой температура на улице только повышалась. Лора толкнула Дерека плечом.

– Как печально. И к тому же – полнейшее вранье. Вокруг тебя много людей, с которыми можно быть милым.

Солнечные лучи все больше и больше заливали крыльцо и Дерек в своей кожаной куртке начал перегреваться.

– Если скоро Рождество, почему так жарко? 

Уход от темы был слишком прямолинеен, но Дерек не горел желанием выслушивать советы своей умершей сестры по поводу того, чтобы он, наконец, завел себе друзей.

– Солкисст стучит, – ответила Лора, закатывая глаза. Она слегка щелкнула его лбу. – Какой же ты глупый.

 _Тук-тук_.

– Солкисст? – засмеявшись, повторил Дерек. – Ты же терпеть не могла эти сказки и говорила, что это всё – придуманная вервульфовская чушь.

– Я не уверена, что высказалась настолько грубо, – отметила Лора. Она придвинулась еще ближе и положила голову на его плечо.

– А еще ты говорила, что слишком самонадеянно считать, что кто-нибудь может сравниться с нами в честности.

– Если кто-то этому и не соответствовал, то это не означало, что все были такими. И если взять кого-то из святых и поставить рядом с кем-то из нас… 

– И почему мне кажется, что ты пытаешься меня укорить? – пожаловался Дерек, касаясь щекой волос Лоры.

– Потому что _так и есть_ , тупица, – она сжала молоток, который держала на коленях.

Дерек нахмурился.

– Почему я до сих пор слышу удары…?

– _Солкисст стучит_ , – повторила Лора.

 _Тук-тук_.

Дерек проснулся и резко выпрямился, неожиданно оказавшись один в темноте. Звук шел снизу, кто-то с интервалами колотил по входной двери. Дерек скатился с кровати и, потянувшись к своей одежде, вздрогнул. Пол был ледяной, но он не хотел искать носки, так что спустился вниз босиком и постарался проделать это так, чтобы как можно меньше соприкасаться с полом, быстро перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Он никого _не ждал_ по ту сторону двери (могли прийти Джексон, Эрика и Айзек, но если бы за ними шел охотник, они бы, наверно, уже просто с ноги выломали дверь) и совершенно точно _не ожидал_ увидеть Стайлза.

Лицо Стайлза отливало пугающим синюшным оттенком, вся одежда была влажной, а ниже колен – даже мокрой и местами заиндевелой ото льда. Прежде чем Дерек успел спросить, какого хрена Стайлз в одиночку шатается по лесу среди ночи во время одной из редких для Бикон Хиллс снежных бурь, тот тяжело осел около двери и закрыл глаза. Он пытался что–то сказать, но так сильно затрясся от холода, что Дерек не понял ни слова.

Дерек схватил Стайлза за плечи и втянул внутрь, с трудом закрывая дверь на ледяном ветру. Он хотел помочь Стайлзу подняться по лестнице, но это ни к чему не привело, ноги у парня задеревенели от холода.

– Заранее извини, – пробормотал Дерек и, не дожидаясь какого либо ответа от Стайлза, наклонился и подхватил того под колени, занося на руках наверх. Вышло гораздо быстрее, но Дерек только нахмурился, так как Стайлз даже не попытался возмутиться.

Эрика с Айзеком настойчиво требовали, чтобы Дерек восстановил дом, ну, или хотя бы его часть, так что в спальне, где он сейчас жил, была нормально функционирующая ванная комната. Он отнес Стайлза туда, усадил на пол и завернул в большое полотенце, а сам пошел за сухой одеждой подходящего размера. Когда он вернулся, Стайлз проиграл борьбу с собственным сознанием и вырубился. Дерек обхватил его лицо ладонями, чтобы поднять голову, и отдернул руки, словно обжегшись, когда Стайлз вздрогнул и, широко раскрыв глаза, посмотрел на него.

– Эй, хорошо, что ты очнулся, – произнес Дерек и сунул сложенные вещи в руки Стайлза. – Переоденься. Ты замерз.

Стайлз пробормотал что-то среднее между благодарностью и тем, что его вынудили, а Дерек снова ушел, чтобы отыскать еще и несколько одеял. По возвращению в ванную Дерек увидел, что Стайлз продолжил сидеть в той же позе, но уже натянул спортивные брюки и одну из его старых маек. Дерек, не раздумывая, протянул руку и Стайлз, хоть и на мгновение нахмурился, но с ее помощью встал на ноги. Стайлз промолчал, когда Дерек потащил его к кровати, и продолжал молчать, когда его закутали в три одеяла и еще во что-то, возможно, плотную штору.

Дерек взял одеяло для себя и почти на выходе из комнаты услышал, что зубы Стайлза отстукивают дробь от холода. Он только положил руку на дверную ручку, убеждая себя, что сделал предостаточно и теперь может пойти поспать вниз на своем потрепанном диване, приобретенном на распродаже, как Стайлз позвал его по имени.

– Ну? – ответил Дерек, чувствуя, что произнес это слишком грубо.

– У тебя не найдется еще одеял?

Он не должен был так поступать. Ни к чему хорошему наличие совести и терморегуляции тела никогда не приводили. Дерек вздохнул и пошел по направлению к кровати.

– Двигайся, – буркнул он.

Стайлз так неуклюже извернулся, что очутился почти на краю матраса, Дерек лег рядом и вытащил из кучи одеяло одно, чтобы укрыться, а потом обнял теплый кокон и передвинул его на центр кровати. Его рука задела пальцы Стайлза, которыми тот цеплялся за одеяла. Стайлз вздрогнул и Дерек сразу же отодвинулся.

– Я тебе ничего не сделаю.

– Да я знаю, – поморщился Стайлз. – Но по ощущениям ты, как печка.

Дерек аккуратно вернул свою руку, стараясь не касаться Стайлза, но спустя мгновение Стайлз по собственной инициативе подлез ладонью под руку Дерека, забирая тепло у его горячих пальцев.

Некоторое время было тихо и Дерек уже начал засыпать, как Стайлз снова произнес его имя. Дереку пришлось что-то бессвязно буркнуть, чтобы показать, что он слушает.

– Мы обнимаемся?

Дерек тихо зарычал. 

– Мне только нужно убедиться. Ну, то есть, я просто хочу сказать, что ты мне даже не купил выпить и определенно ты…

– Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я уйду спать на диван, а ты останешься здесь один без дополнительного обогрева, – пригрозил Дерек.

– Ладно, – сказал Стайлз. Его ладонь медленно поползла дальше, пальцы переместились на талию Дерека так, что теплая кожа соприкасалась с рукой Стайлза почти по всей поверхности. Пульс Стайлза начал расти, словно от страха, но Стайлз не произнес ни слова.

Так как было довольно трудно уснуть, слыша чужой напряженный сердечный ритм, Дерек не выдержал:

– Что еще?

– Ты не можешь отодвинуться? – почти прошептал Стайлз, словно неловкость просьбы зависела от громкости, с которой он спросил. Дерек подвинулся, чтобы Стайлз замотался в большее количество одеял, но как только он сместился, Стайлз откинул край своего кокона, показав жестом, чтобы он забирался внутрь. Дерек подчинился. Он ожидал большей неловкости и также неудобства, ведь давно прошло то время, когда он с кем–то делил постель, а они со Стайлзом даже никогда не были в хороших отношениях. Но Стайлз спокойно придвинулся, притягивая его еще ближе и заставляя просунуть одну руку под подушку, прижался к груди Дерека и устроил свои ноги рядом с его ногами, а также взял его вторую руку и положил сверху, чтобы можно было обнять, сцепляя руки у него за спиной. Дерек был уверен в том, что это _нельзя засчитать_ за объятие, так как объятие вряд ли предполагало в партнерах ледышку.

– Дерек… Не уходи… И еще одно…

– Что?

– Спасибо.

В ответ Дерек лишь заворчал и попытался устроить свою голову так, чтобы не зарываться лицом в волосы Стайлза, запах от которых был слишком отвлекающим.

– И ты определенно задолжал мне ужин!

Дерек снова рыкнул. Стайлз ничего больше не сказал, но Дерек чувствовал, как тот долго ухмылялся в темноте.

***

Когда Дерек проснулся, они по-прежнему обнимались, а безуспешно Стайлз делал вид, что спит. Но даже если бы Дерек не мог чувствовать разницу между спящим и бодрствующим Стайлзом, он бы все равно сразу распознал эту маленькую ложь.

– Ты в курсе, что разговариваешь во сне? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз сглотнул и распахнул глаза.

– Правда?

– Не умолкая.

– Эм… – пробормотал Стайлз, но не отодвинулся, так что и Дерек остался лежать на месте.

– Может, все-таки расскажешь, что ты, замерший до полусмерти, делал в лесу прошлой ночью?

– Это было глупо.

– Я все равно хочу услышать.

Стайлз вздохнул. Его пальцы прошлись по волоскам на руке Дерека, легко касаясь кожи сначала по росту волос, затем – против. Было щекотно, но, что удивительно, совершенно не раздражало. 

– Мама любила снег. Каждый раз, когда он шел, мы долго гуляли и… – он запнулся и остановился, а затем с усилием продолжил. – Вчера был ее день рождения. Я взял ее любимые цветы, а вокруг было так много снега, так что я… решил прогуляться.

Дерек увидел, как по шее Стайлза стали расползаться красные пятна от смущения.

– Кладбище в нескольких милях отсюда.

– Я знаю. Обычно же у нас так не засыпает. Снега всегда чуть-чуть, так что я думал вернуться по своим собственным шагам, но их так быстро засыпало, что я заблудился, а когда сообразил, было уже темно.

– И у тебя нет GPS на телефоне?

– Да не брал я с собой телефон. Скотт достал меня звонками. Единственное, о чем я _еще меньше_ хотел говорить, кроме мамы и ее дня рождения, так это о Скотте и о его тупом решении продолжать встречаться с _одной_ девушкой, родители которой точно его _прибьют_ , если обнаружит его в ее спальне.

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Не могу поверить, что ты шел сюда от кладбища.

– А я не могу поверить, что ты _ждал двадцать минут_ , прежде чем открыть дверь? Что ты делал такого, блин, важного? Я мог сдохнуть от переохлаждения.

– Я спал и ты, кстати, не двадцать минут торчал под дверью, – снисходительно ответил Дерек. А потом неожиданно добавил. – Мне снилась Лора.

Дерек удивился, как это у него выскочило. Пока Стайлз переворачивался на другую сторону и соображал, как реагировать, Дерек им дышал и задавал себе вопрос, осознавал ли Стайлз, что являлся черной дырой. Той, которой никогда не было видно, пока в неё не попадал. Она поглощала, притягивая и не отпуская своей гравитацией, заставляя говорить такие вещи, о которых обычно он предпочитал молчать. Стайлз всё выслушивал и никогда не трепался, так что Дерек даже не мог вспомнить, когда перестал беспокоиться о своем полном доверии к Стайлзу.

– Мне жаль, что ты должен был убить своего дядю, – сказал Стайлз.

– Ардженты его бы не остановили. Он убил или обратил бы любого в пределах досягаемости, пока не осталось никого.

– Я знаю. Мне жаль, что это пришлось делать именно тебе.

– Мне тоже.

Стайлз немного поёрзал, а затем его пальцы невесомо коснулись шершавых костяшек Дерека.

– Еще жаль, что это я его поджег, – выговорил он так быстро, словно хотел покончить с этим признанием как можно скорее.

– Он горел безумием задолго до того, как вы с ним столкнулись. Я даже думаю, что с момента пожара он и не прекращал гореть.

Стайлз ничего на это не ответил. Он даже затих на время, исследуя пальцами запястье и руку Дерека, но после того, как пульс у него стал снова повышаться, Стайлз проговорил:

– Так значит, я должен был замерзнуть почти до смерти, чтобы это случилось?

– Случилось что? – не понял Дерек.

– Однозначно-не-обнимашки! Потому что большую часть года их невозможно было добиться. А ведь всего-то надо было иметь громадный холодильник и спать в нем целыми днями, как какому-нибудь чокнутому Дракуле.

– Чересчур много усилий для однозначно-не-обнимашек, – заметил Дерек.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на пальцы Дерека.

– Тем не менее, они того стоят.

Дерек чуть сильнее сжал свою руку вокруг Стайлза, притягивая того так близко, чтобы спрятать пылающее лицо у него на шее. Когда Стайлз весело засмеялся, Дерек почувствовал, как напрягаются его ребра и горло, отдаваясь вибрацией по позвоночнику и в каждой клеточке тела.

– Это значит, что мне не нужно покупать холодильник? – спросил Стайлз.

– Заткнись, – буркнул Дерек, все еще прижимаясь лицом чуть ниже уха Стайлза и вызывая у того дрожь.

Пульс Стайлза вновь стал ускоряться, словно у него в голове вертелся вопрос, который он не решался задать.

– Просто скажи уже, – вздохнул Дерек.

– Ничего, что я не хочу становиться оборотнем? Вообще, никогда, – решился Стайлз.

– С чего бы тебе им становиться? – удивился Дерек.

– Не знаю. Реально же от меня никакой помощи. И Скотт всегда волнуется, что я пострадаю.

– Скотт – идиот, – буркнул Дерек.

– Но это не отменяет его правоту, – заметил Стайлз.

Дерек вздохнул.

– В стае моей мамы всех, кто были веро и находились рядом с ними, называли _Солкисстами_ , так как верили, что их поцеловало солнце. Еще верили, что они способны укреплять стаю, делая ее более стабильной. И стая действительно становилась гармоничной, Стайлз. В хорошей стае веро не просто терпели, их ценили.

– Веро? – спросил Стайлз.

– На древнеанглийском это значит «человек», – зевнув, ответил Дерек. – Это всего лишь член стаи, не являющийся оборотнем.

– А как это в твоей стае еще нет ни одного веро? – нахмурился Стайлз.

– Почему-то они все сопротивляются моей харизме.

– Странно, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

– Я тоже так думаю. По-видимому, некоторым просто нравится противиться.

Стайлз хмыкнул и спрятал на мгновение покрасневшее лицо в сгибе локтя Дерека. Как обычно от Дерека пахло мылом, землей и немного дождем.

– Еще раз, что за слово? – переспросил Стайлз. – Которым твоя мама называла людей, наподобие меня?

– Надоедливый, – ответил Дерек.

– Ха-ха-ха, – кисло проговорил Стайлз. – А серьезно?

– Нахальный? – предложил Дерек. – Раздражающий? Действующий на нервы?

– Засранец! – беззлобно произнес Стайлз и попытался высвободиться из кокона, что выглядело, по мнению Дерека, как минимум, забавно. – Ну, и не надо. Отпусти меня, кракен!

– Солкисст, – мягко проговорил Дерек и Стайлз сразу расслабился. – Тот, кого поцеловало солнце.

Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся и вытянул шею, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами.

– Это как-то даже очень мило, чувак.

– Заткнись, Стайлз.

Стайлз в ответ только засмеялся, но каким-то образом благодаря его голосу солнечные лучи ползли по полу через холл, заглядывая во все углы, и заставляли испаряться оставшийся там пепел. Стайлз смеялся и чувствовал, как дом пытается измениться и стать тем местом, в котором должны присутствовать такие звуки.


End file.
